Letters to a Former Empire
by Spainbow Dash
Summary: Holy Roman Empire is back, and is accepting letters! What good will come of it? Nothing, probably. *Warning: Totally kicks the HRE Germany theory where the sun don't shine*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I haven't seen ANY 'letters to Holy Rome' fics (in English, anyways), so I decided to make one. *grins* This should be FUN… *evil laughter* Oh, and this is in modern-day-ish time, like he'd been dead and just came back. Or something.

_Well, it seems like every other country is accepting letters from everyone. I might as well do it, too. So…yeah. Send away! _

_Holy Roman Empire_


	2. Missouri 1

Hello Holy Roman Empire,

I hope you are well after so many years of beening gone.

Hope to hear from you,

Missouri aka Nicole

Dear Missouri,

I am, danke. Honestly, I don't remember anything after France killed me (and I KNOW he did, because it hurt like hell)

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	3. Hungary 1

Dear Holy Rome,

OH MY GOD! I missed you so much! I want to hug you, Holy Rome, I really do!

-Hungary

Dear Hungary,

Hello, Ms. Hungary! How are you these days? Are you still working at Austria's?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	4. Shadow 1

hi holy rome my name is shadow -bows- im the presonfie country of shadows it has demons angels vampires you name it but i heard you got disloved hows does that feel and if you want to know about italy just ask me hes is a great friend too

from

shadow

Dear Shadow,

Hello to you as well. *bows back* Really? Sounds like Romania.

It basically feels like dying. Because, well, it _is_.

Really?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	5. Republic of Ireland 1

Dia Dhuit holy rome,

It's me Ireland, I know it's been a very long time since I've seen y' but things have changed since then. Nowadays, I'm currently a republic and no longer brow bastard's adopted sister. Unfortunately he still has me twin deartháir North. Still, you have no idea what it was like for me living with that arse. If 750 years of living with him doesn't make y' strong I don't know what will.

Love ,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

P.S. Halloween is tomorrow and I hope this one will be great. I'm getting the severed heads out from me mum and I's collection already for decoration. After all me mum and I invented Halloween.

*To author, Ancient Irish Celtic tribes really did tear off the heads of their victims as trophies and invent Halloween. It's true google it.*

Dear Republic of Ireland,

Hello, Ireland. Nice to see you again. Brow bastard…? Oh, right. Britain. I'm very sorry. Well, I just might have to take your word for it; he doesn't sound very kind…

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

P.S.: You two did? That's very interesting. What did you go as this year?

**A/N: Seriously? I didn't know that! :3 and my mom said Fanfictions wouldn't do me ANY good. XD**


	6. Prussia 1

Dear holy roman empire, is it really you? Wow, kiddo. It's been quite sometime, huh? The awesome me has been fine, and austria says hi. Maybe if he wasn't so unawesomely uptight he would say hi himself. Italy misses you, and will more than likely write a unawesome sappy letter, but hey. H- um... Yeah. How will I go about this... HE will write you, so look forward to about ten bazillion letters. Heh, france will be excited to see you, but I would stay away from that creep. Sometimes even the fearless awesome that is me is afraid what he'll do while we're wasted... Spain's happy for you too. He loved watching you and Italy mess around. -from the still awesome former country, Prussia

Dear Prussia,

Bruder? Is THAT really YOU? Yes, it has been a while. About 205 years, yes? *chuckles* I see you are still proclaiming to be "The awesomest country to ever exist". How is Gilbird doing? Send Austria my regards, will you? Italy? How is she, might I ask?

…He who?

France? I would stay away from him anyways, considering HE was the reason I dissolved. *mumbles curses*

Ah, Spain. He was Italy's brother's boss, correct?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

**A/N: Oh, Holy Rome. How your ignorance is hilarious. XD**


	7. Yume 1

Hey Roman!

Do you like pocky? 83

/Yume~~

P.S. It's like 2 am, I'm bored, should sleep but I just love HRE too much to go to sleep w You're awesome and I totally LOVE that you are finally to be reunited with your beloved Chibitalia 3 Good luck w

Dear Yume,

Um…what's that?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

PS: Why thank you! ^^ Danke for the vote of confidence! ^^


	8. Italy 1

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

I-Is it true? Is this truly you? OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU - WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Do you remember me? I'm Italy, just all grown up! I still love pasta and pizza and I don't really like gourmet. You know? It's weird. There's this guy really similiar to you, in looks and personality! He's my best friend and his name is Germany!

You guys should meet one day!

From

Italy

Dear Italy,

I-Italy? Is that you? I missed you too! I'm so sorry for not coming back, Ita-chan. (Although I'm still angry at France for that…) I did keep your push broom, though!

Yes, of course I remember you! How could I forget my little Chibitalia?

There is? Germany, you say? Hm…I think I'll ask mein bruder, Prussia about it…

Still love you since the 900's,

Holy Roman Empire

**A/N**: **D'awwwww! x3 Yay for adorableness~!**


	9. Shadow 2

Well I don't think so and where Romania sorry since there a constand civil war in my country between the angels and demons I can't go out much but it's not too bad and yes I can give info about Italy he's a really good friend

From

Shadow

Shadow,

Um… *looks at a map* Romania is in…Europe.

I'm sorry about the civil war. I do hope it ends well.

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	10. Berlin 1

Guten tag, I'm Berlin.

Um, I guess you can say, I'm your schwester since Germany and Prussia are mein older bruders too... Well, I hope we can meet sometime. Now if you excuse me, I have to sneak away from Miss Hungary and try to find bruder Prussia's beer stash.

Auf wiedersehen for now,

Berlin 'Bernadine' Beilschmidt

Berlin,

Guten tag.

Well, it seems that Germany is my younger _bruder_, seeing as I didn't know about him until Italy wrote me. I would like to meet you as well. If I remember correctly, Preußen keeps it under a tile in the kitchen. It is under where the black king would be in a chess game.

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	11. Missouri 2

Holy Roman Empire,

That's good. I heard about that from him. In my opinion, I would try to avoid him for awhile.

Hope to hear from you,

Missouri aka Nicole

Missouri,

Danke. Yes, I will be avoiding France for quite a long time…Unless Preußen comes up with some sort of scheme involving France as the victim, in which case I would gladly participate…

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	12. Italy 2

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

I've never stopped thinking about you since that day...I thought you were gone forever. France nii-chan told me you were dissolved. *tears in eyes* I'm so happy you're back!

W-Where are you right now? I wish we could meet each other but Germany's schedule is not letting me! He says I have to go on our daily run. Then we have to go to a meeting, and after that we're off to Japan's house... *sigh* being a nation is so HARD!

Romano's not letting me either. I mentioned to him that you were back and he just laughed and told me to stop being so stupid. And that even if you did come back, you'd only break my heart. So that's why he told me to stay away from you.

You should ask Prussia! Germany's a great guy and I really like him...*blushes* B-but only as a friend! He's my bestest friend in the whole WIDE world!

Still loving you,

Italy

P.S. Maybe tomorrow I could come meet you?

Italy,

Don't cry, Italy. I'm here now, aren't I? And technically, France was right… (But it's his fault, and I _will_ be avoiding him for a while…)

I appear to be in America for some reason…Florida, to be exact.

…

A girl named Florida says that I'm here because her little sister Hawaii found me floating in the sea, and asked America if she "could keep it". America said no, but let me stay with Florida. It's very confusing. And from what I've seen, America and the states make a very dysfunctional family…

Don't worry, I know you'll do just fine, Italy. *smiles*

Your brother? *shakes head quickly* Italy, I would _never_ hurt you!

I will ask _mein bruder_, next time I see him. Or he writes me. Whichever comes first.

*chuckles and smiles* You haven't changed at all, have you?

With love,

Holy Roman Empire

P.S. Isn't there a World Conference in a few days? I could see you then; apparently, someone is letting all the states go as well.

**A/N: … *drowning in sea of fluffiness***


	13. Ivy 1

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

Hello there! How are you? I'm honored to be writing you, it's not everyday I get to write to an empire! Such an interesting one at that...oh and good luck with your Italy. ;)

Sincerely,

Ivy

Ivy,

_Guten tag. _I am doing quite well. Honored? *light blush* Well, former empire, if you'd like to get technical. Interesting? I'm afraid to ask but…interesting how?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	14. Republic of Ireland 2

Holy rome,

Not very kind? You have no idea how much of an arse that plastic gentleman is. This is going to be a bit of a long rant. He's possibly the worst brother y' could ever have, he colonized North and I in the 12th century, later on he called me people savages and he taught his people to treat all foreigners like the Irish. Pretty soon almost all of Europe was thinking we were savages. And he's such a racist, as soon as Henry the 8th declared himself lord of the British Isles I couldn't practice Catholicism, I couldn't speak Irish Gaelic, and I couldn't do anything that Brick brows didn't approve of, later on when the bloody puritans come around Oliver Cromwell wants to stamp out Catholics and had a high of 600,000 irish folk killed. Even worse, at times British troops would put elderly,women, and children inside a catholic church and they would burn it with everyone inside. Then comes the 9 years war, thanks to that fecking Penal Law I was left in France barely allowed to come home. Victorian times were some of the worst times for me, I mean he was such a sponge. Many Irish folk were starving due the strange infection on the potatoes affecting all of our crops, and the fact that brick brows kept on taking large quantities of food away from the land, forcing me to move to America for a while so I wouldn't starve. Finally in 1922 I become me own country, but now what does he do? He takes away me only biological brother and he can't come home. So yes now y' know why I hate him.

Ireland

P.S. Oh yes, me mum and I did invent Halloween and this year I went as a banshee. Sorry If I'm sending this later than usual November 1st is always all souls day, so I was at mass this morning.

Ireland,

I believe I've heard about that somewhere…Not sure where, but somewhere. England…isn't he the one with the unusually large eyebrows?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

P.S. Ah. I understand.

**A/N: Don't worry, I believe you. In fact, we learned about it in Civics yesterday. Well, sort of. We basically learned about stereotypes. The whole time, one word was going through my head: HETALIA.**


	15. Who? 1

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

Hello. I'm Canada. It seems everyone keeps on either forgetting me or mistaking me for America. Even my polar bear, Kuma..., I forgot his name, but even he doesn't know I'm Canada. It gets really annoying.

Anyways, I heard you came back, so I decided to write a letter. I hope things are okay with Italy. Best of luck!

From Canada.

PS: Please try to remember me, okay?

Canada,

Guten tag. Nice to meet you, Canada. *looks at a world map* How could they forget you? Apparently, you're the second largest country in the world…

Could it be possible that your polar bear is just pretending to not know who you are because you can never remember his name?

Who told you I came back?

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

PS: I'll try my best.


	16. Hungary 2

Well, actually, yes. Somewhat in a way, I still work there if you want to call it that.

We were maried for a couple of years, then we divorced because a stupid rule that the other nations made up after the first World War. I still live in his house.

You've probably grown so much! I really hope to see you soon!

-Hungary

Hungary,

?

What kind of rule? Wait, _first_ World War? How many were there?

I have. Which is odd, seeing as I somehow died and came back to life…

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire


	17. Republic of Ireland 3

Holy rome,

Yes, that english arsehole that's him, I mean if you were treated how I was by him y' would hate him too. Also, need I say I remember y' were fascinated with Italy. Need I say we both had some things in common, I mean we were both bullied by all of Europe, and our genders were mistaken for quite some time.

Ireland.

Ireland,

I suppose I would. Wait, Florida—

**Florida here! Pfft. Yeah. "Fascinated". Suuure.**

I won't even bother to erase that.

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

**A/N: Oh, yes. Florida will be helping replying now. *evil laughter* ~~~~**


	18. Russia 1

Become one with Russia?~da

Kolkolkolkolkol!

With love,

Russia

Russia,

U-um…

**Say no, HRE. Just. Say. No.**

Danke,

Holy Roman Empire

**Later Alligator!**

**Florida**


	19. Tony & Kumajiro 1

Kuma: Hi! I'm Kuma! How are you? Ms. Hungary told me about you. She said Prussia gave you weed before. Is that true? You and I should have some next time! :D

Tony: What's up bastard. Kuma said I should say something. So there.

[I didn't want Tony to be as he currently is... XD]

Kuma/Tony,

**Tony! Thank god you're not drunk anymore! Don't want to scar Holy Rome just when you meet him, right?**

Hello, Kuma. Oh? Hungary told you about me? I believe Prussia _did_, but I puked at the sight of it.

**Kumajiro. You are NEVER allowed near the weed again. EVER.**

Danke! **Later Alligators!**

Holy Roman Empire _and_ **Florida**


	20. Missouri 3

Holy Roman Empire,

A scheme against France? Hmm, it's not like he doesn't deserve it.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Missouri aka Nicol

**Missouri! Holy Rome never told me you were writing letters! :D HI! *waves erratically***

He DOES.

**Ai, don't be scheming about Uncle France behind my back! At least let me in on it!**

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	21. Myu 1

Dear Holy Rome,

Hi there! This is my first time trying one of these letter things... So I'm sorry if it's terrible! ^^"

You're actually one of my fav characters, so getting to write a letter (or... Er... Type. Darn technology...) is pretty awesome.

So how's it been? Ever since you kinda faded away from the anime, I was like, "WTH? What happened to good ole' HRE?" I hope you've been alright, y'know, since it must be hard accepting your empire collapsed... And your girlfriend was a boy...

Well, I'll talk to you later! :)

With Love-

Myu-chan

Hello there.

**Yola! ;D**

I seem to be most people's these days…

**And I'm not even in the manga OR anime… DX**

My what was a what?

**Holy Rome, we need to talk…**

Holy Roman Empire _and_ **Florida**


	22. Portugal 1

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

Not to sound blunt or idiotic or anything but... you're alive? I couldn't - still can't - believe it. Italy told me about it and...

I suppose miracles do come true, sim? You're someone I hadn't expected to see again. Not after...

Hmm. Ignore that - that was a trail of thought gone wrong. I'm just glad you're back, to be honest. I don't think I've ever seen Italy so happy in all my life.

Keep making him happy, and I WON'T have to restart my empire by claiming you. Hn~ Kidding, of course~

Love,

Portugal

How come so many people know Italy?

**Because h—…Italy…is very popular now.**

Not after _what_?

**Dunno.**

*blushes*

**And somewhere, Kiku and Elizaveta are having major nosebleeds…**

What?

…**Nothing…**

What, what?

**Since when did YOU have an EMPIRE? **

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	23. Gervana 1

HRE,

Hi sweet pumkin pie I just love you so much like I love America Big Brother so don't worry! i won't talk dirty either because how could I in front of someone as sweet as you well as long as your not around any one else I can't resist when I'm around Iggy lol! And please don't compare me to old frog thing uh every body compares me to him because we're both perverted. But really don't hesitate to call me big sister(I know you're older than me but I love history and all so I asked Ita to tell me about his past and i can't get out of the aww wittle HRE stuff so...)

Love

Gervana

Pumpkin pie?

**Now I'm hungry…Hi, Aunt Gervana! *grins***

Iggy…England?

**Someone get Holy Rome a cookie!**

Don't worry, I won't.

**He's kinda pissed at Uncle France right now…**

Holy Roman Empire _and_** Florida**


	24. Italy 3

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

I...I...*breaks down crying* I'm sorry, it's just th-that I m-missed you so much...

*Sniffles* Aww, don't be so mean to France nii-chan! Even if he was the reason you were dissolved, you should give him a chance! He's changed...uh...sort of! Last week he let me sleep in his bed with him while he was naked! Isn't that nice? But apparently, Germany didn't think so and beat the crap out of Nii chan. I didn't understand what was up with him that day.

You're in Florida? That's a long way... Although, I could ask America about you. I'm sure he'll tell me, right?

*Sigh* Romano is Romano, and he hasn't changed a bit. He knows you won't hurt me, but he still doesn't want me going near you. I-I want to, but -

Ask him!

I-I..uh...love you,

Italy

P.S. YES! We could meet there! Oh, I can't wait until that day.

**Yes! Front seat to the fluffiness! 3**

…You are an odd child, Florida.

**:3 Thank you.**

*hold close* Sh…please don't cry, Italy. I'm here now…

… ***chokes on sweetness***

…Sort of?

**He may be my uncle, but FELI. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM FRANCE UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR INNOCENCE TAKEN FROM YOU. Thank god for Germany.**

…I agree with Florida…

**Don't talk about me like I'm not here! DX**

**HOLY SHIT. Romeo and Juliet! Well, more like Romeo and…er…Julian…or something…**

What?

**After your time.**

**I HAVE TOLD HIM.**

Love you,

Holy Roman Empire

**Dead from Fluff,**

**Florida.**

PS: **He can come with me and the states! We're coming too, you know! :)**


	25. Outer Islands of the Philippines 1

To Holy Rome,

YOU KISSED A BOY AND YOU LIKED IT~! You're now a god to me.

Charice, the Outer Islands of the Philippines

Um…

**DAMMIT, NOW I HAVE THAT SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!**

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	26. Hawaii 1

Holy Roman Empire,

Umm.. Hello, I am Hawaii, but you already met me, so it seems. I was the one who found you, if you don't remember me. Hmm.. Wow, I know a lot of people who are going to be surprised when they hear you're still alive. Also, I heard a rumor that you still are a country, and you represent the Romi Islands. Hmm.. Weird. Anyway, have you seen Ita-Ita yet?

Aloha,

Hawaii

**HAWAII! *glomps***

*peels Florida off of you* Sorry, you know how your sister can get…

**Hey!**

The Romi what?

***shrugs***

No, I haven't seen Italy yet.

**I was thinking of bringing him along for the next World Conference! You know, the one where all us states get to go? Speaking of Italy and relationships, have you gotten up the nerve to ask Sealand out yet? :3**

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	27. Berlin 2

Guten Tag,

Danke for telling me where the beer stash is~ Now I can use it against bruder Preußen~! Kesese! Anyways, you should know, France and bruder Preußen are friends. Hm, maybe I can see you at the World Conference also, since I convinced bruder Germany to take me since Italy begged him to let me come along. Oh, and a tip. I suggest you hide under the table right when the meeting starts, it gets chaotic.

Auf Wiedersehen,

Berlin

Oh, dear. Maybe I shouldn't have told you…

**Ai! If you're gonna have a German Sparkle Party with beer, I'm coming too! 3**

Really?

**Yes, HRE. Two thirds of a whole Bad Touch Trio. Speaking of which, I've only been ruled by Spain and France (and England, but he doesn't matter). WHAT ABOUT BIG BROTHER PRUSSIA? **

Thank you for the tip.

**Hell yeah, 'cause me an' the states are coming. :)**


	28. Romano 1

Dear Holy Roman whatever,

...

Goddamnit, why the hell are YOU back? Does the Lord hate me now or what?

Anyways, now that you're trapped in this world again, I just have one thing to say: Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Italy.

That's all. AND I MEAN IT!

Romano

((Romano...why so EVIL? DON'T BE, LOVIIIIIIII~))  
><p>

Holy Roman EMPIRE.

**Yeah, LOVI~~~, get it right. XP**

From what I've heard, many hate you.

**Except for Tio Espana~**

Um…

No.

**TAKE THAT. Hey, don't you have a date with Spain, or something?**

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	29. Hungary 3

Ah, there were two World Wars. We stopped having world wars because the second one was extreameley bloody.

Germany pretty much destroyed most of Europe on both world wars.

France got his arse kicked in both world wars.

After the first world war, everyone got really sick and poor.

Second World War was really bad for Germany sence his boss made him do a bunch of horrible things that he never would do on his own.

America droped a couple bombs on Japan. Poor guy was in the hospital for a long time.

Germany and Prussia were seperated after World War 2.

This whole thing called the 'Cold War' started between Russia and America. I was on Russia's side for some time. I'm sure Russia & America were just releasing sexual tensions. It was creepy.

America got his arse kicked by Vietnam.

The Berlin wall got taken down and Prussia was pretty beat up.

Ukraine got recognized as a independent country.

Canada was first...I walked by Canada's house that day and I heard some "Sugestive" things.

Communisim died...exept in China, N. Korea, and Cuba.

That's about the whole last century right there...well, just the importantish bits.

-Hungary

**The history of the world in a nutshell.**

Sounds dark.

**It was. AND JAPAN BOMBED HAWAII FIRST!**

…But you dropped TWO bombs on him.

…**We had an extra one…**

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	30. Ivy 2

Ah, Guten tag Heiliges Romisches Reich!

Deutsch is my first language. It's good to know you're doing well though. Ja, honored. Well, to put it simply, you existed for about 844 years, you were around during my favorite era in Europe(the Middle Ages), and during that time there was a great combination of cultures in regards of art and religion. Also, you were divided into eighteen countries that exist today. I've never achieved that. So to me, you are interesting.

Bitte sehr,

Ivy

Hm. I honestly didn't know that.

**I have a good reason not to know that: I wasn't alive. XP**

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	31. Who? 2

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

Thanks for remembering me. Nobody ever does that. I'm not sure if America even sees me. During meetings, Russia, not seeing me, sits on me.

I'm really not sure if my polar bear Kuma... Kumakuro?, is pretending to not remember me because I can't remember his name.

Anyways, I was told, well not really told, but I heard you came back when I heard France telling America about your return.

Anyways, I have to go to a meeting. Hopefully, I'll get noticed.

From Canada

**UNCLE MATTIE! *hugs***

*peels off* Again?

**I'm called the Sunshine State for a reason.**

Hm, maybe you should do something…Canadian?

**MAKE YOU SPECIAL PANCAKES AND MAPLE SYRUP AND SERVE IT AT THE WC.**

France told America?

**But Papi knew about it first. After all, Hawaii DID find HRE.**

**WE WILL BE THERE, IF IT'S THE WORLD CONFERENCE. THE STATES WILL BRING THE CHAOS AND WHISKEY.**

And I will bring…Er…Latin.

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida**


	32. Shadow 3

Probly won't oh we'll oh yeah will you be attending the world meeting this will be my first time going Im kind of scared I woundering what the other nations are like

From

Shadow

I'll be there, too.

**First thing you do: Hide under the table. The States and I will be there, and it's 50 times worse with us… *evil grin***

Holy Roman Empire _and _**Florida **


	33. Hungary 4

Holy Rome, if you want to take revenge on France...be my guest.

He's a really weak nation these days...so you can get revenge at him for...you know...killing you.

YOU AND ITALY ARE SO CUTE! *major nosebleed*

Florida...i'm not even going to ask.

-Hungary

_**Hungary,**_

_I am glad to have your vote of confidence._

**Dude, I'm France's niece, and **_**I**_** give you my vote of confidence…**

_Um…thank you…?_

**Hey! D: What's that supposed to mean?**

_Holy Rome_ and **Florida**


	34. Republic of Ireland 4

Holy Rome,

Y' seriously still think Italy is a bird? Damn, that's a big kick in the bollocks.

Ireland

_**Ireland,**_

_I am so confused…_

***facepalm* Just wait 'till the world conference…**

_Holy Rome_ and **Florida**


	35. Myu 2

Dear HRE and Florida,

Oh sh-

He doesn't...

Oops.

In all awkward moment-ness,

Myu-kun

_**Myu,**_

**Nope, he doesn't~ Wait till the World Conference, though~**

_So confused…_

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	36. Missouri 4

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

To Holy Roman Empire: That's true. So how is it like living with Florida? Since she can be a little over the top when she wants to be, but I can't help that it can be cute some times. Even thought she's older than me.

To Florida: Hello sister, how have you been since the last time I saw you? And beside France deserve whatever is coming to him.

Missouri aka Nicole

_**Missouri,**_

_True, she is a little…cheery. But she reminds me a lot of Italy in that way._

**MISSOURI. TELL GEORGIA THAT ORANGES ARE BETTER THAN HER FUCKING PEACHES.**

_Holy Rome_ and **Florida**


	37. Rizal 1

To Whoever Reads this Letter,

I would like to apologize on behalf of my sister for the rather stupid reference that she had just made (it's based off a song in the modern era). She's been influenced by...people *cough*Hungary*cough* and now believes some strange things...

You don't know her. At least, I hope not. Just ignore her if she's confusing you.

Rizal, the Inner Islands of the Philippines

PS - All right, I'll ask you a question because my sister's been nagging me for it...do you know you kissed a man?

_**Rizal,**_

**That's okay! He'll learn soon~**

_For the fiftieth time, learn WHAT?_

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

P.S. _…Say WHAT?_

**GODDAMMIT. HE DOESN'T KNOW YET.**

…**FUCK, HE FAINTED. **


	38. Tony and Kumajiro 2

Tony: STFU, Florida.

Kuma: *snickers* He's just cranky that he hasn't had a drink in 24 hours.

Tony: AM NOT. Kuma fucking makes me sound like a damn alcoholic. And I can always just steal some from Prussia. Bastard drinks too much anyways.

Kuma: Anywho. You're banning me from the weed too? I'm sad now... I thought me and HRE could sniff some together... :(

Tony: IT'S CROP CIRCLING TIME NOW, BITCHES X]

**Kumajiro and Tony,**

**FUCK NO. NOT AFTER YOU HIT ON ME WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK. *shudders* GOTTVERDAMMT, DON'T GIVE HIM ALCHOHOL. OR GIVE KUMA WEED.**

**FUCK, IT'S THE CROP CIRCLES! *arms self with oranges* GET LOST, E.T.!**

**Florida**


	39. Byzantium

Ave HRE,

I would like this to be put in the clear, seeing as we are no longer nations, both of us, that I am the true succesor to rome, whom is my brother.

Now that thats out of the way, tell me HRE what's it like over in that land... America? I dont get out of Greece's house much these days but hey what are you going to do?

Sincere, Byzantium

**Byzantium,**

**Well, seeing as HRE is…unable to respond at the moment, *snickers* AKA, someone told him he kissed a guy, and he fainted. He still doesn't know Ita-chan's not a girl~**

**AMERICA IS FUCKING AMAZING. Pfft, I'm not biased or anything, seeing as America's my Papi… IT IS THE LAND OF THE FREE, MAN. IT IS AWE- /shot by Prussia/**

**Florida**


	40. Hawaii 2

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

Why do I keep getting glomped today..? Thank you.

I honestly don't know. I hear rumors from Europe and America.

Darn. Bring him to the conference! Yes, and, what the heck, Florida, Sealand and I are friends. Get it? FRIENDS. And um.. I think I just got asked out by South Alaska.. Oh I am in deep c*beep*

Aloha,

Hawaii

**Hawaii,**

**OH GOD, DON'T GO OUT WITH THE COMMIE BASTARD! *hugs tightly* YOU'RE TOO DAMN YOUNG AND ADORALE TO DIE!**

**Florida**


	41. Prussia 2

Wow, time sure does fly ( being this awesome, of course it does.) Gilbird? Yeah, he's fine. Saw me writing you and got to flying around erratically. Seems he's very happy to see your back. I was gonna tell Austria as soon as I saw him, but Hungary looked like she was gonna hit me if I did (tried, and ended up with a un- awesome lump on my head.) and he? Um... You'll understand soon enough. (so, don't freak out when you do...) Spain? Yeah, was Romano's boss. I feel he had quite an adventure raising that brat of a kid ("stay away from Italy, chigi!") and as for France... I don't blame you for staying away from him, but he's changed ( for better, or for worse...) I'm sure he regrets what he did. Italy has been talking about you and yapping away to EVERYONE (Ve~! Holy Rome...) taking a abundance of sestas, and waving the seemingly endless stock of white flags. Hoping to see you soon, your awesome bruder, Prussia

_**Prussia,**_

_Gott, Florida. How long was I out?_

**A few letters. Why~?**

_*sighs* Never mind…Anyways, Prussia. You really need to be more careful, lest you get permanent brain damage from Miss Hungary's frying pan…_

**Hey, Awesome? …you spelled 'siestas' wrong…just sayin'…**

_Romano? Isn't he the one who curses a lot?_

**Yes. And he has a fetish for Spanish things~**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	42. Shadow 4

Really can't wait maybe it won't be so bad but I hope not alot of em can see spirits I have three living withen me =_='' this is going to be annoying at least it's not zaon oft Crismon I'm so nervous

From

Shadow

_**Shadow,**_

**Trust me, it's 10 times as bad as it sounds.**

_I believe England is the only one who can see magical creatures…_

**And Scotland, Ireland, and Sealand. That I know of, anyways. Papi and anyone else not related to Iggy can't, though.**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	43. Italy 4

Dear Holy Rome and Florida,

Oh, I wish I could really hug you Holy Rome! Sadly, this is just a letter and you can't really hug someone through a letter. Believe me, I tried it. Japan saw me and after that he said something along the lines of, "Those odd European nations. Why do I spend most of my time with them?"

Ciao Florida! I really like your weather! And your women too! They're soooooo beautiful!

Y-you guys, I have a bit of a problem. See yesterday, Germany asked me out for dinner and he even proposed with a t-tomato ring! It was so unlike Germany that I got freaked out and ran away! Now...I don't know what to say to him, especially since Holy Rome is here.

Awww, France nii chan can be inappropriate at times, but he's really nice! He protects me from evil people like Britian and Russia and his cooking is amazing!

... Fluffiness? What's that? Is that a play? I WANT TO SEE IT IF IT IS!

Holy Rome, after we meet each other again, you want to go swimming in a lake like old times? It'll be so much fun! But I really don't understood why you ran away last time, when we were little, after I took off my pants.

You're my first love, Holy Rome!

Good bye, Florida!

From

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Oh no, Germany's coming my way! Where do I hide?

_**Italy,**_

**PFFFT. I can imagine that scenario. *cracking up* Yes, my citizens are EPIC. *in fear of being mauled by Prussia, the word 'awesome' is not used***

…**Fuck. Well, you'd better do something quick, because Holy Rome just ran off saying he 'needed to give [his] little bruder a **_**little**_** talk'. And he had his sword. Shit, this can't be good…**

**Hey, England isn't evil. He's just a stuck-up ass. And Russia…he's just a childish damn commie bastard. There's a difference: He doesn't know he's hurting people when he does. All that war kinda made him go, for lack of a better word, insane. But NOT evil. Not even during the Cold War. You see, there's never 'good guys' and 'bad guys', (although if you ask Papi, he'd disagree). There's just two groups with different thoughts and beliefs. *shrugs***

**Um, not really a play. Fluff is…like sweet romantic-y stuff, like kissing, hugging, ect. Not hardcore stuff, like…well, to not corrupt readers, let's just say fluff is cutesy romantic stuff, but not as far as France would go…**

**OH MY GOD. I just got a nosebleed… Damn you mind, why must you take excellent swan dives into the gutter?**

**Later, alligator~**

**Florida**

**P.S. RUN. Unless you wanna see HRE. And stop him from mauling Germany. Yeah, you should probably do that…like, NOW.**


	44. Illinois 1

Dear HRE and Sis.

Yo! Illinois the Land of Lincoln here! How's it goin'?

HRE: Glad to write to you. Are you feeling better? Last time I saw you, you were unconscious and mumbling something about "Italia". Louisiana wanted to give you CPR (that French American...) so I had to hold her back. I sent you some Big Macs (McDonalds DID originate from me!) and a few Chicago-styled hotdogs (Do NOT put ketchup on it. Just don't.) Hope to see you at the world conference!

Florida: Slight change of plans on what we plan to do at the conference. I was given the task to bring the silly string, and Alaska is bringing the sparklers. You're in charge of bringing the citrus cannon. Oh, and have you seen Louisiana? I was given the job to look after her this time (thanks alot Dad...).

Later!  
><p>

Leroy O'Hare Jones, the State of Illinois.

**Illinois,**

**Holy Rome isn't here right now, he's kinda busy trying maul Germany for asking Italy out then proposing with a tomato ring. Poor Italy, he's gonna have to stop it…oh god, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY DAMN CAMERA?**

**Got it~ Louisiana? Hm, I think she was…goddammit, I forget…**

**Sol Ciel Jones, State of Florida**


	45. Romano 2

Dear Holy Roman asshole,

Great. Just what I need. Another potato bastard for my dumbass brother to obsess over. As if my life isn't full of that already.

Whatever. I don't give a shit about what people say. They can bitch about me all they want. Wait. Just who the hell told you about me anyways? I swear if it's Germany he's going to be in a world full of hurt!

NO? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO? Listen you, I'm doing everyone a favor by seperating you two. You know what Italy keeps yapping about nowadays? You. Thanks to YOU, my brain has a huge migraine. "OH HRE IS FINALLY BACK I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I MISSED HIM SO MUCH!" I. Hate. You.

Whoa, is one of America's fatass children with you? *Snickers* Florida, hmm? The one that's obsessed with Disney or something?

SHUT UP! I-I DON'T HAVE A-ANYTHING GOING ON WITH THAT BASTARD SPAIN, YA HEAR ME?

St-stay away from Italy!

Romano

**Romano,**

**Holy Rome isn't available (Danke gott) because he's busy trying to maul poor Germany for asking Italy out and proposing with a tomato ring. Poor Italy don't know what to do. But never fear, Hungary, Japan and I are working on a solution~**

**The interwebs, sweetie. And Spain. Oh yes, Spain's told me much about you. What's with that Spanish fetish of yours?**

**Better than Kumajiro on weed an Tony drunk on vodka. Trust me. *shudders* You DON'T want to know what that's like!**

**Fat? Dude, I'm 13 and I weigh 85 pounds. EIGHTY FIVE. _Sealand_ picked me up the other day and ran laps around his territory with me on his back without breaking a sweat. *twitches* And I am not obsessed with Disney. Just…oranges. And not one word about that, you and Spain are the same with tomatoes!**

******

**He probably won't. Especially if Italy stops him from beating the hell out of Germany.**

**Florida**


	46. IMPORTANT NOTE

Okay guys, I have an idea. Do you guys want, like, a special chapter for chapter 75? If I do one, it'll be Holy Rome at the WC (world conference) with the states and such and Italy. MALE Italy. So, I have a poll up (or I will soon) so go vote! I'll close it after a week (or after I finish the next batch of letters, whichever comes last, and I'll say whether I'm doing it or not! If the answer is yes, I'll have more info then, 'kay?

CIAO~


	47. Hawaii 3

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

Florida: How the hell did you write that if you died in the second to last chapter? And I said yes, free food and we get along. 'Nuff said.

Holy Roman Empire: I have a doujin of you and Chibitalia playing the pocky game. I have no idea where it came from. Honestly.

Aloha,

Hawai'i

_**Hawai'I,**_

_I'm back!_

…**Please tell me you didn't kill Germany…**

…

**Well?**

…_I shouldn't answer this…_

**Uncle England's fairies brought me back to life~~**

_A WHAT of me and Chibitalia playing WHAT?_

**Yay for not knowing stuff!**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	48. Shadow 5

awwwww thats not fair there so cute and stuff i wonder what happen thats makes humans not be able to see the fairies spirts etc etc that are with them every day

from

shadow

_**Shadow,**_

**Again, WHAT MAGICAL FRIENDS? THIS IS A LIEEEEEEEEEE**

…_I can't say anything._

_Holy Rome_ and **Florida**


	49. Missouri 5

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

Yeah, Italy and Florida are quite cheery it's almost cute.

And Florida I can't help you there. You need to handle your own problems and not have us other states do it for you. I have my own things to deal with like trying to keep Alfred away from Arthur this Christmas.

Missouri aka Nicole

_**Missouri,**_

_In Italia's case, it IS cute…_

**Why keep 'em away from eachother?**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	50. Romano 3

Dear American,

The potato bastard is beating up the other potato bastard? Oh. My. God. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA -

Wait. Germany did WHAT? You better be telling the truth. If it is - *evil smile* I now have another reason to send the Italian mafia on his sorry-proposing ass.

S-Spain's been t-talking about me? Pfft. A-as if I care! T-The t-tomato bastard can go r-rot in h-hell. *jaw drops* SPANISH FETISH? THE FUUUUU -

Shit. I'm with Vatican City. Forgot that I can't swear. That guy can sense a curse word whether it's on paper or high in the sky.

Oh believe me, I saw that. I think I was going to pick up some dumbas-BUTT turtles for Spain and...I saw that. The alien bastard was trying to hit on me. I should have just burnt him right there and then.

What? Are you annorexic or something? If Sealand can pick you up, that's usually not something you should brag about. What about that restaurant you Americans are always high on? What was it, McDonald's or something?

Sure you're not. By the way, your oranges taste like shi- CRAP. I took a bite out of one of them and I was like, "Hell. Is the apoccalypse near?"

Dammit. Forgot that the apocalyspe is a touchy subject near Vatican.

Well if HRE comes back before I can get to him, give him this message:

Away. From. Italy.

Romano

P.S. What the hell? Where did this camera come from? It has a bunch of pictures of America and England, cuddling or whatever. DAMMIT! EWWWWW! I AM MENTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE!

_**Romano,**_

_Done~_

_Do it!_

***sigh***

**Dude, I can see your blushing face from all the way over here.**

_What's that word you called him? Tsundere?_

**Haha. I can still fucking curse~~**

**OI. TONY'S MY FRIEND. DON'T TOUCH HIM.**

**We aren't high on it! It's just really good! Russia agrees~**

…_I though he just had a McDonald's in Moscow…_

**Sh-shut up!**

**They're better than Georgia's stupid peaches!**

_Why is that?_

_And why should I?_

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

**P.S. Oops! That' my camera! **


	51. Hungary 5

Holy Rome, I've sent a whip, some fireworks, and a proposal ring so you can ask Ita-Chan to marry you after you are done killing France.

The whip is in the case that you fell like making him suffer.

The fireworks are just for your entertainment. If you want, you can tie France to one of them & watch him blow up.

I got them from Hong Kong.

Florida...poor japan was in the hospital after the nukes. I had no back up for almost two years because he got put in intensive care! T_T

It's not fun when you don't have someone on the inside recording all the jucy Yaoi stuff. It's not my fault that Poland & Lithuania recently got some high-tech stuff.

DON'T JUDGE ME.

-Hungary

_**Hungary,**_

_Um, Make WHO suffer?_

**I HAVE THE ROPE TO TIE!**

**Who's judging you? I got footage of Papi and Arthur cuddling~ **

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

**PS; Can't spell "Yaoi" without "Yao"**__


	52. Illinois 2

Dear HRE & Sis,

HRE: Hey man! Are you feeling better from being washed up to the shores of Hawaii? Anyway, Sol told me that you went off to... maul Germany. He isn't dead, right? 'Cause I have had a lot of his immigrants come to my state. And congratulations on being together with Italy again. Hope the best for the both of you guys.

Florida: Darn it, I can't find Louisiana anywhere! Wait... mhmm... yeah. Just got a call from California. Turns out Louisiana when off gambling with Nevada. -_- Guess I better head over there after sending this letter. See you later sis!

Peace out!

Leroy O'Hare Jones, the State of Illinois.

P.S. I'm having my pet cardinal Springfield deliver this letter. Be sure to send him back with your reply. He likes eating corn.

_**Illinois,**_

_No, he isn't dead. Yet…_

**Louisiana's such a gambler~**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

**PS; Springfield reminds me of Gilbird~**


	53. Russia 2

((too lazy to log in- on iPod xD))

Dear Holy Rome,

Now that you're back you will become one with me, da?

-Russia

_**Russia,**_

_I…I…No._

**He's got Italy, dude!**

_Holy Rome _and Florida


	54. Shadow 6

Why I don't understand but anyways how are your feeling about going to the world meeting and seeing Italy again

**Shadow,**

…**Yeah, Holy Rome's cleaning up his nosebleed right now…**

**Florida**


	55. Baertrium 1

Dear Holy Roman Empire,

Wow you're back, never would have thought so.

France really was an ass to you back then, I know the feeling *recalls wars with Spain*

Anyway, as long as your away from Russia, life for you and Italy will be fine. (My boss told me to type that).

And to Florida, please tell Tony to get off my house, he's yelling "fucking" like a drunk asshole.

Andi Rossa (Baertrium)

_**Baertrium,**_

**I'M HERE TOO, DAMMIT. I'M NOT CANADA!**

…_Who?_

**EXACTLY.**

_Yes, yes he was._

**Dude, France is STILL an ass.**

**Russia has already sent in 2 letters. Both asking to 'become one' with him.**

_We kinda know already…_

**That's how you know he's happy!**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	56. Hungary 6

What...You have footage of America and England cuddling?

...GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE I FUCKING PUT A DENT IN YOUR HEAD WITH THE FRYING PAN!

Holy Rome, you're supposed to make France suffer. :D

-Hungary

_**Hungary,**_

**Check your e-mail~**

_Um, sure…?_

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	57. Troy 1

Dear Holy Rome and Florida,

Um, hello. My name is Troy, and I'm an ex-nation too! I just came back from death a few years ago, and now I live with Turkey.

If you have time, you can write back. B-but only if you want too. I get lonely sometimes.

-Troy

_**Troy,**_

_I believe I've heard of you._

**HI TROY. You're so lucky. You have a human name, like that one African country, Chad…**

**OF COURSE WE'RE WRITING BACK. I'm a state, he's an ex-nation/empire/self-governing community-thingy.**

_Not much else we can do…_

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	58. Illinois 3

Dear HRE and Florida,

HRE: He's not dead yet? Whew, that's good. For me, not for you. Though I don't blame you for wanting to kill your own brother. I feel that way whenever Applehead (New York) or Cheesehead (Wisconsin) brag that their sports teams trump mine. -angry anime mark-

Florida: And a flirt. Since both of us have French origins, I'm one of the ones responsible for looking after her...

Write back soon, peeps!

Leroy O'Hare Jones, thet State of Illinois.

P.S. Yes, he is a bit like Gilbird, but red and cooler!

_**Illinois,**_

_I don't have any siblings…_

**Count yourself lucky, dude. I have 49. And that doesn't even include the territories… *shudders***

**Ohonhonhon~ Don't forget, I was raised by France, too. *shudders again***

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

**P.S. But Gilbird is awesomer. ((A/N: /SHOTSOFUCKINGHARD/))**


	59. Italy 5

Dear Holy Rome and Florida,

Awwww...it's been way too long since I last talked to you! I miss you!

Although, it's not really my fault. Germany was scaring me after that *ahem* night, so I ran away and hid from him. Unfortunately, Russia happened to capture me and forced me to become one! So I had no choice but to call Germany (he's the first one I always call) and he came right away! After that he apologized for the earlier incident and said to just forgot about it. I'm so happy that it's over now and he and I can go back to being BEST FRIENDS!

Holy Rome, I heard that you wanted to maul Germany! Don't do that! He's my BFF! Otherwise, I won't talk to you. Starting now.

Oops. Forgot that I'm not actually talking to you. Anyways, I'm not going to do that. I miss you way too much!

E-England's not evil? Then why does he always try killing us with his food? And are you sure Russia isn't either? They're both really scary!

THEN YAY FOR FLUFF! Wait, am I supposed to be saying that?

Ve~ Holy Rome, Hungary's been telling me t-to kiss you. And some of these girls even started a fanclub about you and me! I don't understand... especially when they showed me these odd books where I think we were having sex.

Florida, has Romano been mean to you? I can tell Spain if he has! That's practically the only other person Romano listens to other than himself.

Love you, Holy Rome~

Bye Florida!

From Italy

P.S. Holy Rome, I have a nickname for you! How do you like mi amour?

((I'm going to die from ze fluff! Oh, and I noticed you changed your username! Epic!))

_**Italy,**_

_I miss you too, Italy._

…_Wow…_

**XD I didn't understand any of what you just said~**

_Well…He's still alive. I didn't kill him…_

**Holy Rome was just jealous, Italy~ You should be grateful. Kinda…**

**Italy…Uncle England isn't TRYING to kill us. Maybe Finland will give him some tastebuds for Christmas, though…And Russia's not TRYING to be mean. He's just trying to be friends.**

…_How do you get that from "become one with Mother Russia"?_

**Simple. Erm, I can't really explain it, though. Think about it for a while; you'll get it.**

**XD YES. YES YOU SHOULD.**

**Yeah, Holy Rome's taking care of a…erm… "problem" right now…**

**Yes, yes he has. But hey; I've lived with Spain for a long time until I lived with England (and then France, then England again, then Papi), remember? It's like a third language to me, Cursalian.**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

_P.S. Ah… *blushes*_

**He likes it~~**

**((Dude, I saw a picture of…Dammit, I can't even explain it's WIN-NESS! It's just…AMAZING. XD And the Conference can NOT COME FAST ENOUGH, DANGIT. BTW, the picture= **i-luv-yun-yun .deviantart. com /art/Romano-is-a-trollin-272958282 Just remove the 3 spaces~~)


	60. Hawaii 4

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

Erm... *kicks dead corpse* No! I didn't! It was Yandere!Feli ! I SWEAR!

I'm not surprised about the faeries.

You and Chibitalia playing the pocky game. Florida, please tell him what the pocky game is, if he doesn't already know.

Aloha,

Hawai'i

_**Hawai'i**_

_**OH DEAR LORD NO ONE TELL ITALY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE AND NOT BE CASTRATED WITH A TOOTHPICK BY YANDERE!ITALY!**_

**Well duh. It's England.**

**NO. I'll…leave that to Japan~~~**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	61. Wisconsin 1

Dear Mr. Holy Rome and Florda

Hey Sis it's me Wisconsin if you font remember I'm the quiet one with grey eyes and black hair from up north. Mr Holy Rome I don't think anyone would mention me to you I'm fairly unnoticed and most don't remember me but I hope we can be allies for as long as you remember me.

So how have you been doing lately ? Hey Florda remember that fight at the New Years party you owe me twenty bucks you bet on the New York and New Jersey fight.

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge with the letter enjoy.

_**Wisconsin,**_

**Of course I remember you! I take pride in remembering all of my siblings!**

_Florida's told me about you. You make cheese?_

**SHE MAKES AMAZING CHEESE.**

…**OH YEAH. Heh-heh…I'll get back to you on that…**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

**P.S. Amazing as always!**


	62. Romano 4

Dear Holy Roman asshole and the Fatass,

You mauled him and you didn't send me footage? What kind of cruel person are you?

SHUT UP I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR THAT TOMATO BASTARD OKAY? M-my b-blushing face? Oh yeah, I can see your ugly face from all the over here! It's so hideous that the flowers surrounding me are wilting!

Fuck. You. See how freely I said that? That's the pleasure you feel when you're not with Vatican City.

What? Hungary called the potato bastard a tsundere! Don't tell me you're putting me in the same level as him!

Who cares what the Russian thinks? After all, he did invent communism.

Pfft. Anything tops those peaches. They should be on the World's Most Wanted for shittiest fruit ever.

What the crapolla? Why do I feel like I'm talking more to the American than to the Empire? Oh wait, I am! Listen, let's face it. You're just not good enough for my brother. If you actually did fucking like him, you would show it, no matter where you were. You avoid him like dirt. That's the truth. And as much as I hate to admit this, but I'm pretty sure that the other potato bastard is more suited for him. And if you don't step up your game, your "Ita-chan" will end up falling for Germany, which we both don't want.

Romano

((Don't take whatever Romano said personal! He's just a big grump sometimes XD But OMG, at the last paragraph of this letter, I nearly started crying! It's weird when your own letters start making you cry.))

_Romano,_

**Pizza Bastard (YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN COME UP WITH NICKNAMES, YOU KNOW!)**

_I didn't have time to tape it…Too busy mauling._

**Yeah, and Belarus hates Russia.**

**I know you don't swing that way~**

_According to Urban Dictionary, "Tsundere" means 1: being on the surface sharp and sarcastic (tsuntsun) but underneath lovestruck and fawning (deredere); characteristic of a gap between acted out actions and feelings in mind;  
><em>**Or, 2: normally being sharp but at some prompt suddenly becoming lovestruck; hot-cold personality type**

**This is true.**

**YES. SOMEONE AGREES. **

_Look, let's get one thing straight. I'm not avoiding Italy. Do YOU know a way to get to Italy really fast from over here? Letters seem to be working right now, until the conference, at least. So please, get off my case. I'm doing the best I can._

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**

((OMG. I didn't know what to write for that last paragraph.))


	63. Wisconsin 2

Mr. Holy Rome and Florida

All right that's good the rest of our sibling can say as much.

I'm glad she did tell you. Yes I make cheese it takes up my idle time.

Aww thanks Florda I'll send some with this make shure Mr. Holy Rome gets some.

Get it soon or I'll send my badger to collect for me and he's very grumpy and scratches people.

Wisconsin

P.S

That's good I hope Mr. Holy Rome got some

_**Wisconsin,**_

***scoffs* Yeah. Sure. Whatever.**

_She ate all of the fudge from the last letter…_

**What? The state makes good fudge! And cheese.**

**AIYA! *hides* GOddamit, woman! You made me pull a China! DX**

_Holy Rome _**And Florida!**

_P.S. I got it before Florida could take it._


	64. Shadow 7

W-WHAT YOU OK -trys not to drink the blood- hey you alright what i do -is confused- why did that happen when i said your going to see italy again hes fine

from

shadow

_**Shadow,**_

**Eh, it was something from another letter~**

_*blushes*_

_Holy Rome _**AND FLORIDA!**


	65. Texas 1

Howdy sis,

You never talk to me anymore! What's up with that? Anyway, Holy Rome, if she gets to annoying your always welcome at my place. Also, I'm having a Chinese new year party, ya'll wanna come?

Sincerely, Ashtyn F. Jones

A.k.a Texas

P.s. I found a gator in my back yard and wondered if it came from your place

_**Texas,**_

**OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO THE CHINESE NEW YEAR PARTY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. YOU MAKE AMAZING ONES.**

_Holy Rome _**And Florida!**

**P.S. ALLY! I'M COMING!**

…_What's an alligator?_


	66. Hawaii 5

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

...I MEANT ITALY FUCKING KILLED HIM, O-FUCKING-KAY! *normal* Huh...?

Good point.

FFFFFFFFFFF-

I swear, I'm gonna give Holy Rome a ticket to Veneziano's house if the damn meeting won't come any sooner!

Aloha,

Hawai'i

_**Hawaii,**_

**Sweetie, you might wanna run. Either way, Italy'll come find you…**

_Erm, thanks, I think…_

_Holy Rome _**and Florida!**


	67. Baertrium 2

Dear Holy Roman Empire

I apologize for not introducing my self earlier. But I doubt this description will matter;

I am a small island nation that was forgotten for many years so no one knows who I am, I also have a habit of forgetting little things.

And Canada is my friend!

PS: This is my last letter, kind of scared to send letters now that I'm living with France (long story).

_**Baetrium,**_

…**WHAT THE HELL IS A CANADA?**

…_*facepalm*_

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	68. Hatel 1

Holy Rome,

Hiya~! I'm the Free Republic of Hatel! Ou might not have heard of me, but I'm an island nation. Nomatter what everyone else says...

Wanna know something cool? I'm related to Italy! I'm an island located around southern Italy, meaning I split from it! You know, Un-

... Sorry, I was just whacking Seborga for flirting with me. I can't figure out how to tell him that incest is wrong...

So, how are you alive again? I thought you were Germany... Whatever! I babble too much! Romano says I should go live with Italy because of my babbling, but Romano is fun! Plus, Spain is SO easy to manipulate.

Ciao!

~ Hatel

_**Hatel,**_

**Hola! Florida!**

_Lorem. Holy Roman Empire._

***knowing smirk* You're a micronation, aren't you?**

**TRY TELLING BELARUS THAT. Wait, don't. You'll get castrated. With one of her knives.**

…_I honestly don't know._

**Um…how are you manipulating Tio Spain…?**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	69. Troy 2

Dear Holy Rome and Florida,

Thank you... Can I ask you a question? Since I live with Turkey, I'm not allowed to visit my little brother Greece. How is he doing?

I guess it's nice, s-sometimes. But Troy is usually a boy's name, and I-I'm a girl.

-Troy

_**Troy,**_

**Sleeping.**

_Still. My country name is 3 words long._

**He's got a point.**

_Holy Roman Empire _and **Florida**


	70. Missouri 6

Holy Roman Empire and Florida,

That is quite true.

And Florida that is for me to know and you to find out dear sister.

Missouri aka Nicole

_**Missouri,**_

**Dude, I KNOW what happens when they're together and alone. I WANT it to happen; Hungary said she'd pay me for more USUK pictures!**


	71. Illinois 4

Dear HRE and Florida,

HRE: I thought Prussia and Germany are your brothers?

Florida: France isn't that bad... except when he talks about L' Amoure. -shudders- Then that's when you run.

Catch Ya Later!

Leroy O'Hare Jones, the State of Illinois.

P.S. Springfield is cooler than that yellow peep!

_**Illinois,**_

_I've never met Germany, and, well, Prussia…_

**Or when he gets the rape face/laugh…**

_Holy Rome _and **Florida**


	72. THE WORLD CONFERENCE, PART UNO

**A/N: WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PART ONE OF THE HIGHLY-ANTICIPATED WORLD CONFERENCE! Damn capslock, being keyboard communism…**

**Anyways, this'll be part one of (hopefully) 2 parts. Thinking it over (actually, it was suggested by the person I was working on this with, and we agreed), I thought it'd work better if it was in two parts. You'll see why.**

**Note: Thank you to Mitsuki Horenake, GirlyGeek43, CountryofShadows, and animegirl1012 for letting me give their OCs a cameo! ^^ Since there's a second part, is anyone else okay with me using their OCs? It might be a large part, it might be a small one, it might just be mentioning someone, but I need to know!**

**ALSO! Answering the letters will be postponed until these chapters are done. It's much more easier if the WC chapters appear consecutively.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own here are Florida/Sol Ciel Jones and the New Prussian Empire/Malasintha Beilschmidt. Ireland belongs to GirlyGeek43. Charice and Rizal belong to Mitsuki Horenake. Shadow belongs to CountryofShadows. Missouri belongs to animegirl1012. And...the rest belong to Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Romano glared daggers at a certain Spaniard, who kept winking at him from across the table. Spain's obvious attempts at flirtation were easily noticed, especially by the nations surrounding them. However, the Italian turned his face away in embarrassment, feigning ignorance and trying hard to stop his cheeks from becoming bright red.<p>

_Stop it, Romano_, He told himself mentally. _It's just the damn tomato bastard. Why am I getting all giddy because of him?  
><em>  
>He suddenly just realized what he had stated. <em>DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN USING THE WORD GIDDY? IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM OR SOMETHING. HE'S BARELY A FRIEND. I CAN'T EVEN STAND BEING AROUND THE ASSHOLE.<em>

Yet, a tiny voice inside of him told him otherwise, and he was certain his heart did a 360 from this.

Sol, also known as Florida, grinned at her uncle's attempts to get Romano's attention. "They're so cute together," she thought. "I might have to start hanging around Japan more; ninja skills like his could come in handy."

Sol glanced over at the German nation beside her, watching Holy Rome wring his hands together, looking down. He was wearing his old clothes; the black cloak, the hat, everything. So he wouldn't get confused for Germany, of course. They looked so much alike.

Yet, as she watched him, she noticed subtle differences between the two. Holy Rome had darker eyes, his a sea blue compared to Germany's icy blue glare. He was also much quieter, and didn't slick his hair back.

Sol grinned, blowing a piece of dark brown hair out of her face. She just HAD to get Disney to make a movie out of this~

Romano caught the Floridan smiling at him, indicating with her eyes from the tomato bastard to himself. He flipped the finger at her, growling. On the other side of Sol, Ukraine sat, nervously fidgeting with the paper in front of her. Her eyes glanced up at that second, meeting Romano's finger. Absolutely certain it was aimed for her, the Ukrainian's blue eyes widened and her shoulders began to tremble.

_Damn it_, Romano thought in alarm, staring dumbly at Ukraine's tears. Why did Sol have to sit beside one of the most sensitive people ever?

Almost cracking up, Sol shook her head at Romano, turning to Ukraine. "Ukraine," she said gently, touching the older girl's shoulder. "Don't cry, Romano was flipping _me_ off, not you. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Glancing at his phone, which had just gone off, England groaned, pocketing the —some would say 'ancient'—device. The Briton stood, gaining the attention of about 2 personifications. "Listen up, everyone," he shouted over the conversations, getting everyone else's attention. "It appears that Germany is sick, and will not be attending today. Also, North Italy will be a little late due to oversleeping."<p>

The Italian growled. It wasn't fair that everyone believed the potato bastard so easily, while whenever Romano claimed that he wasn't feeling good, there would always be objections. And what made him more upset was the fact that in the same phone call, his brother's arrival was confirmed as well. This made him greatly suspicious at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, there was _another_ reason behind the absence of the two countries. Especially since those two shared such an _exotic_ friendship between each other.

Holy Rome let out an impatient sigh, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. The whole reason he had agreed to come to the conference was because of Italy. Although he had been interested in seeing the current world around him-and dreaded certain faces (France)- the Empire new that, no matter what, Italy would be the one to occupy the capacity in his heart the most.

Once he started thinking about Italy, he couldn't contain the stupid grin on his face. Ever since he was little, his dream was to rule a lush planet with Chibitalia as his queen. Lately, he had been hearing _rumors_that suggested that his beloved Italian might not exactly be a queen, or a girl for that matter. He didn't know what to do exactly, and he just pushed the topic aside whenever it appeared in his brain. However, a tiny voice inside his head would always tell him that there was no use running away from the idea; that those "rumors" might exactly be true.

Spain sighed, looking a Romano. His little tomato was just so cute! But, it saddened him a bit every time Lovi would refer to him as "Tomato Bastard", headbutt him, or be openly mean to him. The Spaniard may have a high tolerance level, but his patience didn't go on forever.

However, there certainly were times when Spain could tell that Lovino didn't hate him. Like, when the latter would clean the house—or tried to, anyways— even though he wasn't told to. Or when Lovino would help Spain with his tomato plants. And especially when the grumpy Italian would give Spain a smile. As far as he knew, Lovino has only smiled when Spain was around. And he was pretty sure of that fact.

So, Spain flashed his usual somewhat spacey smile directly at Lovino, connecting his index fingers and thumbs to make a heart shape with his hands. And that smile would stay on his face until the day when his Lovi told Spain outright that he hated him—if it actually comes (which Spain hoped with all his heart that it wouldn't).

England breathed in the wonderful scent of British tea. It smelled so creamy and sweet, opposite of that strong, bland liquid called coffee sold everywhere in America. "Honestly." He thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "Some people have no sense of taste."

"Yo Britain." England sighed in annoyance. Of course it was just like America to come ruin his peaceful moment.

"Dude, watch'a doin'?" The American asked, peering over his shoulder.

"What does it look like I'm doing, git? Oh wait, how rude of me. I forgot all about your short attention span." he sarcastically muttered. "If I was less like a /certain/ bugger who happened to be standing right beside me, what would I have been doing? Oh, that's right. Enjoying my free time before the idiot decided to grace me with his unwanted presence."

"DUDE. HURTFUL." America responded, feigning mock hurt.

"Deal with it, princess. The world's a cruel place." the Brit brought the tea cup up to his lips, sipping the warm liquid inside.

"Oh yeah? Well I have just one thing to say: you sit like a fag."

"WHAT?" England shrieked, jumping up and nearly dropping his tea. He placed the white cup on top of the saucer that had been planted on the table, but not before shooting a deadly glare at the American.

Said male only cracked up, laughing loudly. "Chillax dude; I was only kidding. Man, you should've seen the look on your face! God, where the hell is Turkey's camera when you need it?"

England cleared his throat, still glaring daggers at the North American. "Your comment was unnecessary and unappreciated."

Hungary smirked slyly as she pocketed the shiny new camera Austria had gotten for her. Glancing at America and Britain again, her smirk turned into a smile. Honestly, it was adorable when those two would argue. They were just like little kids! Of course, she didn't really "support" any pairings like a few countries she could name (coughJapancough), but instead, she supported yaoi. And ChibiEmpire-the name she gave to the "pairing" of Italy and Holy Rome-of course.

Canada sighed in his seat. No one noticed him when he tried to shout-but that was to be expected. At least Russia didn't sit on him today. It really bummed him out when no one notices him, though. Sure, he wasn't as loud as his brother America, but he had somethings that no one else had! Like pancakes and maple syrup. Not to mention that Canada was the 2nd biggest country in the world.

Although, saying no one notices him would be a lie. There was one country that noticed him, although he wouldn't go out of his way to talk to Canada. Prussia. The ex-nation, the one no one took seriously anymore. Canada did, however. He wouldn't voice his opinions (well, he would try to, but no one would listen), but he _did_ take Prussia seriously. Absentmindedly, Canada wondered if Prussia even knew_who_ he was, not just occasionally noticed him...

Romano intently stared at the woodwork of the conference table. At least, that was what anyone would have thought if they were to observe him at that moment. However, he was actually trying to hide his blushing face from Spain, who had deliberately just sent a heart gesture to the Italian. As the heat cooled down from his face, Romano looked up at the Spaniard, who was still wearing that enormous grin on his face. He shot Spain the angriest glare he could give, mouthing the words, "Go die."

Unfortunately, as fast as Romano could control himself physically, he couldn't stop the insane beating of his heart, making him feel as if the room temperature just increased 20 more degrees.

Spain sighed again, looking miserable. No matter how much he acted out of love, Romano seemed to reply back with ten times the hatred of that. He missed that adorable smile the Italian would give him, somewhat occasionally, whenever they would be alone. Why was Romano acting so cold when they were with everyone else?

Aside from himself, another nation looked quite miserable as well. The former empire, Holy Roman Empire, sat in deep thought with a hint of grief in his eyes. Spain couldn't help but feel incredibly sad, especially since he knew the Empire and the reason why he was in this state.

Walking over to the personification, Spain gently placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "_Hola amigo_."

"H-Hello." Holy Rome responded, nodding his head in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Spain. You look practically the same."

The Spanish nation chuckled. "You mean I didn't get handsomer? That's surprising. Well, you look the same too, Holy Rome. Except for the fact that you got older. I almost mistook you for Germany's twin!"

As Spain chatted with Holy Rome, Romano couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. "Why is the tomato bastard suddenly taking an interest in my brother's stupid boyfriend?" He thought, although he knew the answer: "He's just being friendly, Romano. Relax. You don't even like the bastard, remember? So what's it to you if he starts warming up to another person?"

However, deep down in his heart, the Italian missed the little heart gestures or winks _his_ tomato bastard had constantly sent him a few moments ago.

* * *

><p><em>Head, meet table,<em> Sol thought, dropping her head with a resounding _thunk_ as it hit the table. Honestly, her Uncle and Romano just did NOT know how to just GO UP AND TALK TO EACHOTHER, DAMMIT! With a firm resolve, Sol slipped under the table.

Trying to ignore the fact that there were about 5 or 6 personifications crawling around under the table (France, Shadow, and Sealand, just to name a couple), along with a few animals, she looked around, trying to find Romano's legs. Successfully spotting a pair of Italian loafers tapping irritably against the ground, she slithered across the floor and popped up into the seat beside Romano. "Something on your mind, _amigo_?" she asked, resting her feet up on the table, only to have them be kicked off by Missouri.

Missouri only frowned disapprovingly at Sol, before turning back to continue her descriptive conversation with Belgium. "As I was saying..."

The Floridan only rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "She's so uptight."

"What do you want American?" asked Romano, finally removing his eyes from Spain and Holy Rome to glare at the state now sitting beside him.

Sol gave her best cheeky smile. "I'm here to give you advice-" her eyes indicated Spain. "-to help you with a certain Spanish na-"

"No way." Romano interrupted gruffly. "As if I could care less about that bastard."

"Alright, if you say so. Then provide to me another reason why you look so angry."

"I'm not angry; I'm just bored! It's Saturday, but I can't enjoy the precious day because I'm stuck in here surrounded by idiots! And as if that isn't bad enough, the damn meeting took five hours to start. And when it finally did, everybody returned back to their original routine: yell the _fuck_ at each other. Plus, I'm pretty sure my damn brother has eloped with the potato bastard yet again."

Sol took a moment to take his words into consideration. When he put it that way, it did seem like the world around them was sluggish and irritating, and it did make her, in a way, wish that she could be anywhere else but the world meeting.

But then she glanced at all the unique people from around the world, and thought about the real reason behind the meeting. To get Holy Rome and Italy together.

As if on cue, a redhead strolled into the room, wearing his usual enormous smile. He earned some disapproving looks from some of the nations for his tardiness, but many others were glad to see him. Especially the states and Romano.

"I'm-a-finally here!" North Italy declared happily. Right after that, Romano dashed to his brother, grabbing him in a headlock, demanding to know what type of affair he was having with Germany. Italy tried to reassure Romano that nothing was going on, but that was hard to do when his brother kept strangling him on the spot.

Florida noticed. Missouri noticed. Hungary noticed. Practically everybody in the room noticed the wide-eyed, sputtering former Empire at that moment, who had his gaze locked onto Italy's face.

"Shut up! Holy Roman Empire's trying to say something!" A bunch of people shouted.

"Ch-Chibitalia?" The Empire whispered.

Italy, still engaged in Romano's headlock, finally noticed his former lover. The Italian's small eyes quickly widened. "Holy Rome?"

"I-I think I need to s-step outside." The Empire announced after a second of silence, wandering out of the door as if he was in a trance. "I...I need sometime to think."

Florida groaned, doing a headdesk. So not how she was thinking it'd go (which involved a glomp of epic proportions). And she twitched her eye, making a discreet strangling motions in the direction of both Italies and Holy Rome. "And here I thought Holy Rome was smart enough to figure out Italy was a boy from the letters."

And then everyone whipped their heads around, facing her with looks of shock/glares.

Oh _fuck_.

"What do you mean, 'figure out'?" Romano exploded. "You mean you didn't tell him?"

"Hey, I was quartering the guy!" Florida shot back. "Which goes against the Constitution, so I was technically breaking the law! Besides, almost everyone else hinted at it. In fact, some of them-" at this, she glared at Rizal, Charice, Prussia, Ireland, and Myu-kun. "-Blatantly _said_ that! Honestly, what the fuck else was I supposed to do?"

"I suppose it was best that she didn't confide to him." France shot up from his seat, sighing. "Honestly, he was already suffering from a little bit of memory loss. And add the fact that he now sees the world in a new light. It would be cruel of her to just blurt out so obliviously that his old girlfriend was actually a boy, especially since he grew up with the fact that being attracted to the same sex was wrong."

"Why are you being so sympathetic?" Hungary demanded to the Frenchmen. "Weren't you the reason he dissolved?"

"_Oui_," France admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But, _mon ami_, I did not WANT to do that to 'oly Rome...I was forced to by my boss at that time..."

"And Holy Rome and I made a deal." France continued, his eyes lost in thought. "That if one of us ever tries to endanger the other, the reason would not be out of self-pleasure, but survival. He was like a brother to me. Do you think I wanted to harm him in any shape or form? It was all because of my boss...he was hungry for power, and decided to go to extremes..."

The nations stared at the Frenchman, wondering if this was still the same person who had tried to "pull a move" on almost everybody in the room. His eyes looked uncharacteristically dark, as he remembered the strange and haunting past. Strands of his dazzling blond hair covered part of his face, and the rose that he had been twirling moments ago looked like it was almost wilting in his hands.

Austria had nothing to do but agree with France. "He's right. Well, at least about the deal between him and Holy Rome. I should know; I was there at that time. Perhaps, along with some of Holy Rome's other memories, that one promise had to be washed away?"

France only nodded, sulking. "He hates me to death now."

England sighed, feeling a bit of pity for the Frog. He came up from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We do not know that as a fact. Why don't you talk to him? That'll make it all better, I believe."

Hungary shot up from her seat. "But you can't right now, France! He's in an extremely emotional and shocked state. I think he just wants to be left alone." She shot a look at her former husband. "Austria and I will talk to him, though. I think he has to hear a few words from two familiar faces."

Before he could respond, she grabbed the Austrian by the arm and _pulled_ him out the door. Prussia declared about following, but decided against it when Hungary shot him a very scary death glare.

Romano had already released Italy from the headlock. He glanced at his brother, cringing at the sad face he was making. Pouting did not look good on the North Italian.

South Italy let out an aggravated sigh, before grabbing his brother's arm. "Let's go," he whispered. "We need to have a word with the potato bastard."

"Germany?"

"No, you idiot! The other potato bastard."

* * *

><p>Holy Rome stood a few feet away from the conference hall, staring out a window. It was just all so confusing...<p>

* * *

><p>?~At Germany's House~!<p>

Germany grabbed another tissue, blowing his nose hard. It wasn't fair that he stuck in bed -with a thermometer in one hand- today, of all days. He was missing the world conference, something that would have been alright to miss unless a gaggle of crazy, arguable, and narrow-minded personifications hadn't been attending as well. Who knows what kind of trouble they got into this time? It was usually the German's duty to get everyone back in track.

Remembering the usual shenanigans of some of the nations made him fidgety. Now that Germany was confined to his house, there was nothing he could do to monitor the meeting. He had to wait until he got some sort of news report that the UN had been goofing off again to confirm his suspicions.

Then there was Holy Roman Empire, who was completely new to this era. Germany's forehead scrunched up in concern as he wondered how the former empire was coping to the sudden changes.

No matter how sympathetic he felt for the Empire, something always bothered inside of him whenever the name was mentioned. He got this odd, nostalgic feeling of the olden days, way before he was even born. It didn't make sense, and headaches were always accompanied whenever the German thought of this. However, he knew for a fact that he was remembering _something_, even if it had usually been tiny fragments.

Holy Rome wasn't the only one he wondered about. There was Italy, who had said that his first love was a boy. And he acted so happy whenever the Empire was mentioned. Could it be that Italy and HRE -? Germany shook his head. He didn't understand why his heart had just sank a little at this thought. Or why he felt irritated all of a sudden. He could care less about there love life.

However, when he told himself this, the irritated feeling grew. _No, Italy's just an annoying friend. There's no way I could possibly think of him in a romantic way._

_Could I?_

The New Prussian Empire (or, that's what the young Prussia-look-alike Micronation called herself) ran into Germany's room, quickly followed by Blackie and Aster, both holding leashes in their mouths. "Bruder!" she exclaimed, only knowing German (which is why the 8 year-old wasn't at the World Conference). "_Blackie und Aster möchten, gehen draußen spielen_!" she shouted, oblivious to her older brother's cold. "_Und Sie wissen, dass die epische mir nicht nehmen Sie sie aus, ohne dass Sie oder Preußen! Was sollen wir tun_?"

Germany sighed. If Blackie and Aster didn't get what they wanted, those two could become very violent. He wasn't up to the idea of leaving them alone with the young micronation, but under these circumstances, what else could he have done? 

"Alright, New Prussia." he informed the Empire in German, "You can take them. But only for today. Bring Luxembourg along with you. Take the route that we always take, and no further than that. Be home in about half an hour. Dress for the weather, and bring my extra cell phone along. Make sure to keep your eye on Blackie and Aster. Look both ways before you cross the street and don't talk to strangers unless if you absolutely need to."

"Ja! Danke, Deutschland!" the micronation exclaimed, placing her arms around her strict brother. He rolled his eyes, but placed a hand on her head, gently patting it. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Even though she was turning into a second Prussia day by day, there was something about the kid that always made him smile.

In a way, she reminded him of Italy, with that carefree attitude and innocent nature. And the incredibly large grin, too. She was someone that he had to introduce to the Italian.

_Mein gott, _Germany thought alarmingly. _Why am I thinking about Italy again? What's wrong with me? And what is this weird warm feeling I get whenever his image pops up?_

Unaware to Germany (because he was too distracted), New Prussia left the room to get her jacket. She returned back, with both a pale blue coat and a magazine.

"Bruder." she called the older nation, interrupting his thoughts of Feliciano Vargas. She pointed to a picture in the magazine, handing the media to her brother, giggling.

New Prussia had pointed to the funny monkey comic, but Germany's eyes fell upon something else in the next page. An article. About love.

'A Few Reasons You Can Tell For Sure When You're in Love' it read. The German's eyes widened.

He read on. His micronation sister impatiently waited for her brother to finish. How long does it take someone to read a comic?

Germany's hands shook. He couldn't possibly -

But he was. According to this article, he had all the symptoms of the "love bug". A pounding heart, warm feelings, increasing body temperature.

All of those symptoms occurred whenever he thought of Italy. And lately, whenever he was near the Italian. It was no doubt that the German had fell in love. With North Italy.

New Prussian Empire tilted her head. "Bruder?" she asked, grabbing his shaking hands to make them still. "_Alles OK_?" she asked, wanting to know if Germany was okay. He looked scared, and that just didn't fit well with her strict, rock-hard older brother. "_Westen! Was ist los_?" she cried out, wondering what was wrong. Blackie and Aster whined, pawing the ground, sensing their masters' anxiety.

Germany dropped the magazine on the bed. Everything around him was spinning. He glanced through the corner of his eye at New Prussian Empire and Blackie and Aster, but they only appeared as giant blurbs to him. The German's head was pounding and he felt as if his fever suddenly increased. His hand immediately pressured his forehead, as if to somehow stop the unbearable pain.

_So many colors,_ He thought, as flashes of different hues danced through his mind. Then, everything became black.

"BRUDER!" was the ear-splitting scream that came from New Prussia, as well as the persistent barks from the two dogs. Those were the last things he was able to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THAT IS PART ONE. By the way, a BIG shout-out to lifeisinteresting! She pretty much helped write half of this thing, since I thought she was way better at writing the Italies than me, and then it turned out to be a RP-ish type thing. So, THANK YOU! *glomps***

**Translations:**

**Bruder: German; Brother**

**Westen! Was ist los?: German; West! What is wrong?**

**Alles OK?: German; Are you OK?; used if they KNOW something's wrong**

**Mein Gott: German; My God**

**Ja! Danke, Deutchland!: German; Yes! Thank you, Germany!**

**Und Sie wissen, dass die epische mir nicht nehmen Sie sie aus, ohne dass Sie oder Preußen! Was sollen wir tun?: German; And you know the epic me can't take them out without you or Prussia! What are we going to do?**

**Blackie und Aster möchten, gehen draußen spielen!: Germany; Blackie and Aster want to go play outside!**

**Oui: French; Yes**

**Mon ami: French; My friend**

**Amigo: Spainish; Friend; used when talking about a male**

**Hola, amigo: Spanish; Hello, friend; Also used when talking to a male**


End file.
